Swipe scanners are defined as scanners that can successfully scan an indicium while it is in motion. Traditionally, scanners that are used in swipe type applications are laser scanners. This is because the laser scanning technology utilizes a fast sweeping flying laser spot to do the scanning. The flying laser spot typically moves at a much faster speed than the object bearing the indicium could move. The speed of the indicium is usually governed by the arm or hand motion of an operator, and such motion is typically in the range of 25 inches per second. Laser scanners can achieve high throughput scanning of 1-dimensional barcodes and some types of 2-dimensional barcodes, such as PDF-417 barcodes, but they are generally not effective at scanning general 2-dimensional barcodes or matrix codes such as DataMatrix.
In the last several years imaging scanners also know as “imagers” in this context have picked up a sizable market share of the scanner market that is traditionally served by laser scanners. While 1-dimensional imagers, or those with 1-dimensional sensors, have similar capabilities as laser scanners, 2-dimensional imagers, or those with 2-dimensional sensors, have additional capabilities and useful features. These features include the ability to scan general 2-dimensional barcodes, such as DataMatrix codes, and the ability to capture images, useful in such applications as capturing signatures and checks.
Existing imagers do not perform well when indicia are in motion because the target object must be positioned in front of the imager relatively steadily for a split second for the imager's camera to capture the target object's image without excessive blurring. This hold time is dependent upon many factors in the scanner design, and is typically in the order of 10 milliseconds.
It is anticipated that more and more applications requiring an imager will coexist with traditional scanning applications. For example, in a drug store, the operator of the scanner may need to scan the UPC (1-dimensional) barcode to check out a medicine, and at the same time need to scan the DataMatrix code to verify that the medicine has not expired. Or, in a liquor store, the operator may need to check out an alcoholic beverage and scan the PDF-417 barcode on the customer's driver's license for proof of age, while also capturing the customer's check to facilitate processing according to laws governing check processing.
Another area in which imagers can outperform laser scanners is the processing of truncated barcodes, such as those on small items like jewelry, pens and pencils, and candy. Traditionally these were scanned by a laser scanner, but alignment between the barcode and the laser scan line is often required on such a small item, preventing swipe operation with the laser scanner and slowing throughput.